can i be your soldier
by Shadow Kats Meow
Summary: It’s St. Valentine’s Day and Anna wakes up to find a note from Yoh. Hoping its nothing bad, Anna opens it to find out her prayers have been answered. Anna X Yoh two-shot Please review no flames plzz FINALLY ITS DONE YAY Disclaimer: o do not own Shaman kin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

Summary: It's St. Valentine's Day and Anna wakes up to find a note from Yoh. Hoping its nothing bad, Anna opens it to find out her prayers have been answered. Anna X Yoh one-shot(?) Please review no flames plzz

_Can I Be Your Soldier_

Ugh, its that damn day, Anna thought to her self not yet wanting to get out of bed even though it was already two in the afternoon. It's been two weeks since Yoh last spoke to me, I wonder what's up with that. When she finally opened her eyes she saw a bright pink card with heart's all over it sitting on her tummy. Opening the card she read:

_Dear Anna,_

_Sorry I've been so distance lately, but I had to get this perfect. So here it goes…_

_Can I be your soldier_

_Alone on the battlefield of love_

_No shield to protect you from the pain._

_Falling down again and again_

_Surrounded by fire wishing for rain._

_Trapped in the depths of your mind,_

_An iron case surrounding your heart._

_Unable to trust in anyone,_

_Many times you've been ripped apart,_

_But…_

_Can I be your soldier?_

_Rescuing you off the battlefield_

_Through the fire and after the rain._

_Tending to each emotional wound,_

_While dusting off that old iron case._

_Making right the wrong done to you._

_Restoring a glow that once graced your face._

_All these words I say to you_

_Might not come as a surprise_

_For many others came into your life_

_Caressing you with nothing but lies._

_I can't tell you to trust me_

_With all you've been through_

_But everything I say here,_

_I say because…I truly love you…_

_Love _

_Yoh_

_Anna felt tear's in her eye's as her door opened. In her doorway stood Yoh holding a dozen red roses. _

"_Happy St. Valentine's Day Anna," Yoh said walking over to her._

_After putting the flowers down, Yoh wiped Anna's tears away._

_Anna pulled him close and said, "Even though I never show it; I do, Yoh. I really do love you."_

"_I know, Anna," Yoh said kissing her._

"_Ew, get a room," Ren said walking by._

"_Shut-up," Anna said closing the door._

"_Yoh, I love you."_

"_I love you, too Anna."_

_The End (?)_

_A/N: my best friend (chris) wrote that poem for someone close to his heart (awww sooo sweet) and it gave me the idea for this. I was writing it for someone but………….any ways I put the ? Cuz I'm not sure if I might add more. Let me know what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Yoh pulled Anna down on her bed with him, kissing her. He lightly nibbled on her bottom lip. When she moaned his name lightly, he started to trail his kisses down from her mouth to her neck. Anna didn't know what to do. Sure she wanted him, but not like this… everything was happening way too fast.

"Yoh…..YOH!…. I am sorry but not like this…if we keep going I know that neither one of us will be able to stop. But, I want to wait," she said kissing him lightly before getting up.

"I understand Anna….But do one thing for me," he said pulling her into his arms.

"Depends….."

"Tonight meet me up at the old hill around midnight. I promise you will be glad you did," he said kissing her one last time before walking out of her room; leaving Anna alone to think about what just happened.

_Later that night_

Well, here I am up on this damn hill freezing my butt off….But where the hell is Yoh, Anna thought to her self as she looked around the hill.

It was a cold, quiet February night, but being alone on the hill gave Anna the chills.

"Oh dear kami…Please don't tell me that Yoh is leaving me again…." Anna said aloud thinking back to the time when Yoh told her he was leaving to go to America at this very spot. As the time wore on Anna knew that the only reason why Yoh told her how he felt was because he was planning on leaving her for good. Not caring about the fact that she was alone outside Anna dropped down to her knees and started to cry…

"ANNA….I am so so sorry that I am late. I almost forgot to…..," Yoh said running over to Anna. "Anna…is something wrong. Why are you crying?"

"Go away Yoh… I don't need you to act like this toward me when you just plan on leaving me," Anna said looking up at him.

Seeing her cry like this nearly broke his heart. "Anna, what do you mean I'm just going to leave…"

"The only reason why you wrote me that poem was because you plan to leave me."

Pulling her off the ground and into his arms, Yoh said, "Anna…you silly silly girl. I don't plan on leaving you."

"You don't have to lie to me. I understand why you want to leave."

"Anna, listen to me. Without you I don't think I could be happy. You make me happy and I love the fact that you can and that you make me smile. You are my one and only love. You are my world and my everything, Anna. I ask you to meet me up here because," Yoh said as he got down on his knees.

Pulling a small black box out of his pocket his said, "Anna I love you with my heart and soul. Without you I am nothing. Anna…Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

Anna couldn't believe her ears. Yoh was asking her to marry him after everything that she has ever done to him. If she wasn't already crying she would have started.

"Annna, without you I am incomplete and nothing. So will you," Yoh asked looking up into her eyes.

"yes Yoh….yes I will," she said pulling him to her and crushing her lips against his.

"Anna, I love you."

"I love you too, but if you EVER make me wait up here like that again I will kill you….."

The End

A/N: Soorrrryyyyy it took me so long to finish I forgot about it for awhile. But there you go I hope you enjoyed it. *SMILE* *HUGGLES* Oh and please review thanks


	3. Chapter 3

After a long break away from writing, I am offically back 3 Before working on anything new or updating anything, I am going to go back and edit all of my stories (even my oneshots). Some of them were way too rushed and they really really need to get fixed before I can move on. Thanks for all your patience and for all the people who still added me to their alerts even though it has been forever since I last updated. I have been though alot in the time that I have been gone but I am ready to write again ^_^ I should have the first re-do done by either this weekend or next weekend. I'm either going to deleted the story all together before posting the new one or just add a new chapter with the better one, but either way, I will be sure to let everyone know how I am doing it ahead of time. Thanks again for all your patience 3

-Marceline


End file.
